


【SK】人鱼症

by XingYunRuYu_Ryusei



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 01:24:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20827070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XingYunRuYu_Ryusei/pseuds/XingYunRuYu_Ryusei





	【SK】人鱼症

二宫和也最近有些奇怪，却又说不上具体是哪一点。

明明是夏天却穿着长裤长袖，虽说公司的冷气的确很充足，而且二宫他白的反光的肤色似乎也是他经年累月防晒得来的，裹得严实一点似乎也是情理之中的事情。但是他除了长袖长裤之外却还戴了手套……

除了穿着，总觉得这个夏天二宫喝的水格外之多，办公室的饮水机隔天就要换一桶新的。的确这个夏天很热，补充水分很重要，但这似乎有些多的过分了吧……

汇报完工作后从大野智办公室出来的二宫和也紧了紧身上的衣物，转身进了厕所。刚刚被上司大野智问起手套的问题他只能随意推脱说是手受伤了，现在在无人的卫生间中，他才敢小心摘下手套，露出覆满细密鱼鳞的双手。他小心地站在墙角的洗手台前，背朝着门的方向挡住自己的双手，然后打开水龙头让水流冲刷手上的鳞片。接触了流水的鱼鳞渐渐变淡，退化成了皮肤纹理一般，但是二宫心里清楚这并没有什么实质的用处，过不了一个小时手上的鱼鳞就会恢复原状。

二宫和也清楚自己是怎么了，但正因为清楚，才使他更加恐慌。

人鱼症，相思病的一种。他现在应该只是初期，但是看这些天的情况大概离过渡期也不远了。现在还能靠补充水分和接触水来缓解，等到恶化到尾化期后就必须把整个下身浸泡在水中。而最后的人鱼期，便是变成泡沫消散的预告。

只要获取相思之人的体液便可以缓解症状甚至治愈疾病，但是相思之人本身却是比人鱼症更让二宫恐慌的存在——他的上司，与他在办公室只有一门之隔的大野智。

二宫从未向任何人透露过自己的性向，不声不响足以瞒天过海。这个社会还没有到对他们如此包容的境地，这个公司的上层更是以古板著称，连男女间的办公室恋情都不被应允，更别说他对同性别的大野的感情了。传闻说大野深受高层看中，大抵也是个思想老旧，对他这类人厌恶至极的“正常男人”吧。如果二宫试图去对他出手，大概在获得一点体液之前就会被保安扔出公司大楼吧。那个男人也许会用看污秽之物的眼神看他，或许连看他都觉得是脏了自己的眼，随随便便一挥手，他二宫和也就再也别想踏进这家公司。

可是自己却无可救药的爱上了那个男人，从很多年前他第一次在街头见到他起。那年的二宫和也和大野智都还是学生，在一个大学的不同学院。二宫那天偶然在街头看见了专心写生的大野智，那个人那副画这就样刻进了他的心里。比大野小两届，毕业后二宫进了大野就职的公司，选择了大野去的部门，最后成为了他的下属。不同于那个在街头画画的男孩，职场中的大野智是个办公桌后西装笔挺的男人，巨大的反差却再次击中了二宫的心。说不出口的爱恋膨胀发酵，最终到了连他自己都控制不住的地步。终于有一天当二宫看到自己指尖细细的鱼鳞时，他清楚，自己已经陷得太深，再也逃不掉了。

这份感情足以杀死他自己。

年中酒会，既是与主要客户巩固关系的平台，也是员工趁机与上层打交道的台阶，是不亚于商谈的重要场合。二宫和也穿着西装戴着黑色手套混在部门同事之间，手里端着一杯香槟，头微微低下，试图从所有人的视线中抹去自己的存在。

他看着与客户们愉快交谈的大野智，只觉得喉咙烧的难受，整个人焦虑不堪。他急躁的喝下杯中的液体，却只是轻微的缓解内心的焦躁，酒液流过喉道，灼烧感不减反增。他需要水，再不济果汁也可以，酒只能给他瞬间的缓解和更加痛苦的后劲。可是大野一行人现在正站在酒水区的前面交谈，想去拿水就必须经过他们……

二宫焦躁的摩擦着双手，鳞片蹭过手套内侧，有种说不出的快感。他轻轻推开一点袖口，看到鱼鳞已经漫过手腕，开始向小臂发展了，症状突然恶化了。别无他法，二宫只得绞着双手向酒水区走去。他不知道这时的自己已经脸颊酡红，仿佛喝的大醉，身形也有些晃动。

“不好意思……请问……能让我过去拿杯水吗？”不敢直视大野智的脸，二宫和也只能盯着他的领带夹，努力让自己保持神志清醒。双手越是焦躁就绞的越是紧，手套被拧出细微的嘎吱声。散下的刘海遮住了他略带迷茫的眼睛却遮不住他泛红的脸。大野的脸上闪过一丝惊讶，却又歪着头微微笑了一下。这些，低着头的二宫都没有看到。

“不好意思，我的下属看上去有点不舒服，我先失陪一下。”保持着职场精英的形象，大野极具风度地向几位客户表达的歉意，而后拉着二宫的胳膊迈开了步子。只是他的方向不是酒水区，而是会场外的洗手间。

严重缺水的二宫已经快稳不住脚步了，只能被大野强行带进了洗手间。确认过里面没有人后，大野锁上了卫生间的门。在他锁门的时间里，二宫极力克制着，却还是忍不住向洗手池的水龙头挪去。

“喝成这幅样子，是想引诱谁？你知不知道你现在这张脸有多诱人？”就在二宫马上要碰到水龙头的时候，他被大野捏住手腕按在了墙上。

“水……给我水……”

散乱的刘海，迷茫的眼瞳，粉红的双颊，半开半合的猫唇，不停扭动的身体，二宫就像一个魅惑人间的妖精。

眼前就是自己思恋成疾的人，那人水润的唇就在眼前，缺水带来的焦躁像无法抑制的猛兽，二宫感觉那份躁动都快冲破胸膛了。眼前的人说着话，嘴唇开开合合，让二宫的视线更加迷离。人影似乎开始分散又叠加，只有那双唇，一直吸引着视线的焦点。

他向前挣动，贴上了大野的唇。急切却毫无章法，他伸出舌头想探入大野的嘴中。舌头的进入比预想中的顺利，只是毫秒之间就被另一条舌头缠住夺去了主动权。有津液从两人的嘴角流出。两人吻得热烈，二宫吮吸着大野的软舌，急切而贪婪地吞咽着两人混合在一起的津液。那双原本钳制着他的骨节分明的手这时扣上了他的腰，把他带的离自己更近。两人火热的身体相贴，二宫感觉自己都快缠到大野身上了，手套也不知在什么时候脱落到了地上。

一吻结束时，二宫感觉心中的焦躁完全消失了，取而代之的是接吻后的快感。但焦躁的消失却使他瞬间清醒的过来——他强吻了大野智，他的手套还掉在了地上。

猛的推开大野智，二宫和也捡起地上的手套就想逃跑，却被人从背后捏住了手腕。“放开我！痛！”大野智捏的他生疼，让他忍不住叫出了声。二宫挣扎着甩开大野的手，跌跌撞撞打开门锁从洗手间逃走了。

大野智没有追上去，反倒是盯着自己刚刚捏过二宫的那只手出神。好看的掌心里有一丝血痕，伤口里嵌着一小片透明的鱼鳞。

二宫和也逃回家后关了手机锁了门，跪在地上喘息着，平复着猛烈跳动的心脏。他不敢想大野有没有发现他手上的异常，更不敢想在强吻之后大野会怎么看他，他只敢像缩头乌龟一样把自己藏在家里，假装这一切都没有发生过。

接吻时渡到他口中的大野的津液很大程度的缓解了他的症状，手臂和手腕上的鱼鳞慢慢消退，变回了他原本白嫩细滑的皮肤。

一个吻让二宫安稳度过了接下来的三天，但症状在第四天却以极快的速度恶化——仅仅一次的摄取就使他对大野的体液产生了极大的生理依赖，三天的空窗期引发了极强的戒断反应。仅仅一天鱼鳞就覆盖上了他的四肢，不管他怎么喝水都无法缓解，只能把自己泡在水中，试图减缓一点内心的焦虑。

可就在第五天的早晨，当他在浴缸中醒来时，他险些被自己吓得再度昏过去——浸在水中的不再是他的两条腿，而是一条鱼的尾巴，半透明的鳞片泛着微微的黄色，尾鳍却带了一些海一般的蓝色。裤子早就被鱼尾撑破，变成布块飘在水面上。他试图张嘴说些什么，发出的却是高频段高分贝的声音，直接震碎了架子上的玻璃牙杯。受到惊吓的二宫挣扎着爬出浴缸，在打滑摔在浴室地面上时，他的鱼尾又变回了双腿。

抱膝缩在浴室的角落里，二宫把脸埋进了膝窝中。“尾化期了……我快要死了吗……”

大野智就是这个时候闯进他家中的。

二宫和也听到了敲门的声音，听见大野智喊他名字的声音。

“别，不要进来！”

回答他的是家门被撞开的声音和皮鞋敲击地面的声音。

大野智打开浴室门的时候，看到的便是下身不着寸缕的二宫圆润的臀部，原本白嫩细长的两条腿基本都被鱼鳞覆盖。二宫挣扎着想要逃，却被大野拦住了出口。长着鳞片的脚一滑，二宫就这么摔进了浴缸的水中，双腿在被水面没过的一瞬变回了鱼尾。他想躲，却无处可逃，又不敢让大野听到那种奇怪的叫声，只能用手捂住脸，整个人背对着大野，缩在浴缸里。

“和也……别怕，是我，没事了。”二宫被大野握住手腕强行翻了过来，而后撞进了大野的双眸中。不是看怪物的眼神，而是面对恋人时那种温柔的目光，那神情太过温柔，让二宫觉得自己现在仿佛是在梦中。有泪珠从他的眼角划出，流过他的脸侧，最后落进了浴缸中。

“别哭了，没事了。”浴缸边直视着他的那人这么说着，吻上了他。

像是梦中臆想的场景，大野智吻上了二宫的唇，伸出舌头挑逗着二宫，缠着他的舌，与他交换着津液。骨节分明的好看的手向下划过他的身体，轻轻的搓揉着他的乳首，然后再向下，滑向了本该是腿缝，现在却变成了鱼尾的地方。二宫无意识地想夹紧腿缝，却不想这个动作牵动的是他的身为人鱼的泄殖腔。潮湿的腔口翕动着，一开一合仿佛在勾引着身上的人，大野智的一根手指顺势滑进了泄殖腔内。突然进入体内的异物让二宫闷哼一声，险些咬到大野的舌头。一吻结束，二宫双颊潮红。他两眼湿漉漉地喘着气，却被下身又进入的一指刺激的差点尖叫出声。泄殖腔里肆虐的手指又变成了三根，不断地抽动又按压，堆积着潮水般的快感。二宫难耐的扭动着身体，鱼尾摆动着在水面敲出水花，终于绷直着身体泄在了大野的手中。生理性的泪水溢出眼眶，二宫咬着自己的手腕，身体一抖一抖地啜泣着。

“和也，我可以吗？”自己是这样一幅淫乱的样子，大野智却还穿着全套西装。衣装整齐的那个男人，刚刚用手指送他上了高潮的那个男人，他爱入骨髓的大野智，现在正温柔地征求着他的意见。

二宫咬着手腕不让自己哭出声，轻轻地点了点头。

大野智站起身，先是扯下了漂亮的领带，折成合适的大小后递到了二宫的嘴边。“咬这个，别咬自己。”然后站起身，脱下西装外套，白色衬衫，再解开皮带，脱下西装裤。皮带上的金属敲击发出清脆的声音，仿佛敲在二宫的神经上。

被内裤紧紧包裹的是大野智蓄势待发的男根，在内裤褪下的那刻就竖直在空气中，微微弹动着。更甚于自己尺寸的性物让二宫小小的咽了一口口水，这个动作自然没有逃过大野的眼睛。大野智轻轻笑着，就着刚刚二宫泄在他手上的液体随意撸动了几下性物，然后跨进浴缸，慢慢附在了二宫的身上。

骑在二宫的身上，大野把自己对着了那小小的泄殖腔小口，他再次吻住二宫的唇，同时进入了他。

粗大的阳物一进到底，即使是扩张过了的小穴依然感到了一丝胀痛。碍于人鱼的身体构造，二宫与大野不得不面对面着做爱。二宫的视线不自觉地就会飘向两人的交合处，濡湿的小口被巨物撑的极大，随着大野的进出，有缠着阳物的软肉沾着水液被带出，再被挤回穴中。每一次顶入都能磨过他的敏感点，二宫收缩着小穴，试图给自己增添更多的快感。大野被他绞的更加兴奋，每次都抽出整个柱身只留一点头部，再猛烈地捅进去，极具力度地操干着二宫的小穴。二宫被他大开大合地操的极爽，却又不敢呻吟出声，只能咬着满是大野气息的领带随着他的顶弄一下一下地闷哼着。

不断积聚的快感如潮水覆顶，第一波高潮来的又快又猛，随着大野智的顶弄着他的敏感点，二宫喉中的哼声被撞得高了一个调，他颤抖着身子达到了高潮。泄殖腔紧紧地绞着大野的性器，软肉不断抽动着，鱼尾猛的翻起，伴着水珠打在大野的背上。

大野智被他绞的难以抽动，只得绷紧着脊背向里推进。二宫的高潮余韵还没过，身子正是敏感的时候，被大野这样强硬的操弄，快感非但没有流泻反倒越积越多。第二次高潮来的极快，灭顶的快感让二宫爽的嘴都合不拢，肉粉的小舌头半露在外面，被大野倾下身子含住吮吸着。二宫整张脸上沾满了泪水和涎水，涣散的眼神毫无焦点的飘忽着，早已被快感冲昏了头脑。

终于在二宫抽动的穴肉的挤压下，大野智将下身顶在二宫身体深处，用精液射满了二宫的泄殖腔。贪婪的小穴吃着精液，当大野抽出自己的时候，泄殖腔口便收拢回了之前的样子，没有漏出一点精液。

一场猛烈的性事，带着大量体液的接触，极大的缓解了二宫和也的症状。当大野智把他从浴缸中抱起来时，鱼尾变回了人类的双腿，同时手臂和大腿上的鱼鳞慢慢变软，退回了细白的皮肤。在卧室的床上，两个人忍不住又滚到了一起，荒唐的情事从正午一直进行到天擦黑。变回人身的二宫在床上止不住的呻吟，尖细的声音被大野智起伏动作撞成碎片。姿势换了一个又一个，二宫的身上布满了吻痕，而白嫩的臀部和腿根青青紫紫的全是大野智捏出的痕迹。

纵欲的两人直到第二天下午才双双醒来。回想起昨日的种种，二宫和也羞的只差挖个洞把自己现场埋了，大野智只得从裹得紧紧地被子团里挖出那个软乎乎的羞的全身泛起粉红色的人儿，把他按在枕头上轻柔的吻着。伴随着唇舌间的水声，是大野智低沉性感的嗓音：“kazu喜欢我到这种程度了吗？怎么不早点说呢，小傻瓜。我也喜欢kazu呐。”

“呜……我怕你觉得我是个同性恋很恶心啊……”

“八嘎……”

“嗯……我最喜欢阿智了。”


End file.
